


Infinite

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: BtVS drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Evil Willow, F/F, Immortal Dawn, Immortal Willow, Immortality, Manipulation, Mental Institutions, Mind Games, mentally unstable Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn isn't sure anymore what actually was is or will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> wriiten for the prompt - Dawn/Willow – hurt by swan_secret
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry for the angsty darkness, at first I wanted to write about nipple clamps but that's what came out in the end … I might still try to write the clamps tough :D

There were times when she was not as desperate, not as fucked up in the head as she's now.

 

There has always been an air of awkwardness around her, the needy little girl who clung to her mother's skirts the annoying brat who trailed her big sister on Sunnydale's numerous graveyards.

 

She knows that owns it even, or she thinks she did.? Dawn isn't sure anymore what actually was is or will be. All of the pictures are messed up and mismatched in her head and there is no certain way of telling which one is the right one.

 

Once every lifetime she tries to put them together in the right way. God, does she try! What she almost always  ends up doing tough is to add yet another set of mismatched memories that sometimes are believable enough to get her to forget.  Sometimes they're one more nightmare.

 

It isn't fair _isn't_ and she says so. She screams it in her padded soft and all too white room, she screams until her throat is torn and there's blood flowing down, she swallows all of it.

 

Dawn knows she passes as crazy here and now, she also knows it won't last long. The redhead will come and whisk her away only to put her in another padded room or deep in some forest without paths and roads without anyone.

 

She likes it best when she leaves her in the dessert.

  
 She remembers dying, there's always more.

 


End file.
